Accused
by RoxiMaximoff
Summary: Please sir, I bid thee, release me. I am innocent! Twas not I, twas not thee. I am innocent!
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

This is my latest story. The whole story takes place way back when they were still doing witch hunts (even though I'm sure a couple hunts are still happening today...) Well I hope everyone likes the story, and I'm always happy to except ideas or critique.

* * *

The hammering could be heard through out the entire village. The pounding on the church doors, the sound was deafening. The man stopped, and admired his work. Once he stepped away, the crowd flocked to read the notice. The whispering began immediately, everyone reading the paper. How to tell a Witch, the parchment filled with facts on to tell if someone was a witch or in compact with the Devil.

You could see people's eyes dart back and forth suspiciously. As if things weren't bad enough to begin with, with this new notice the accusations will likely double maybe triple.

Hinata was walking into town to deliver a message, when she saw the crowd. She curiously walked over to see what all the commotion was. As she approached the church she spotted two of her friends, TenTen and Ino

Hinata smiled "TenTen, Ino, what is happening?" she asked.

The two girls turned around and scrutinized Hinata. TenTen glared at Hinata, flipped her brown hair back behind her shoulder, and walked off, her nose to the sky. Ino turned her attention from TenTen back to Hinata.

Ino scoffed "Haven't ye heard? The church just posted on how to tell a witch. It has the whole village gossiping." Ino said with a sly smile.

Hinata's smile quickly faded. "A witch? But there be no signs of witchcraft in the village."

Ino shrugged "It matters not. All that does matter is everyone will be accusing. If I were ye I would stick close to thee of the church council." Ino turned and walked off.

Hinata watched as Ino walked through the crowd; the people seemed to leap out of her way. "The church council?" she asked herself quietly, as she continued on through the village.

* * *

I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I'm writing the second one now so it should be up later on. I hope everyone likes it so far.


	2. Ch 2: Council?

Hinata walked to the General Store, her mind never free of Ino's words. '_If I were ye I would stick close to thee of the church council' _What had she meant by the church council, and staying close to those of it?

Hinata sighed, and opened the door to the store. "Hello? Goody Nara, are ye in?" Hinata walked up to the counter, and looked over.

Yoshino Nara sprung up from behind the counter. "Ah, Hinata, with what may I help thee with?" she asked, trying to seem friendly and happy.

Hinata smiled "I have a delivery from Mr. Hiashi." She said, handing the small package to Goody Nara.

"Oh, this must his payment. Thank you Hinata." Goody Nara said.

Hinata nodded "Well I must be off, Goody Hyuga is expecting me back soon."

Goody Nara nodded "Alright, be safe." Hinata smiled and left.

Hinata made her way back through the village. As she walked, she noticed something strange. There were no people on afternoon walks, sitting on the benches and chatting, or out trying to a means of living. The streets were empty, and quiet as a graveyard. Hinata stopped, and looked around. All the stores were dark and desolate, with signs stating the store was closed.

The eerie quiet made Hinata nervous, she cautiously started walking. She held closed fists close to her chest in fright. Suddenly there was a scream. Hinata jumped, and looked in the direction of it. She heard the scream again. Hinata could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Hinata began to back away slowly from where she had heard the scream, only to run into something

"Hinata?" asked a voice. Hinata spun around quickly, ready to run from whoever addressed her. She stopped when she saw it was Sakura "Hinata, are ye ok?" Sakura asked her.

Hinata sighed in relief. "Sakura, ye frightened me."

Sakura smiled "I'm sorry, I merely saw ye walking about and came to say hello."

Hinata returned Sakura's warm smile. "It's alright, Sakura." Hinata paused for a moment. "Sakura… Did ye hear that scream a moment ago?"

Sakura's smile immediately faded, into a look of despair. "Aye, I heard it."

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"It were Goody Yuhi. She were accused of witchery…" Sakura said solemnly.

"Witchery?" Hinata asked "Why would anyone accuse Goody Yuhi? She would never partake in dealings with the Devil."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I know not… But things are changing in the village, Hinata. Those of the church council hold all the power now. If anyone is merely to look at them oddly, they accuse them of witchery."

Hinata was silent for a moment, not wanting to believe what was happening. She looked up to Sakura. "Who is the church council?" she asked hesitantly.

Sakura looked away, not in sorrow but disgust. "The church council consists of many girls from the village. The leaders being TenTen and Ino. They be the ones accusing everyone in the village. Now everyone seems to think they have some divine power to weed out the Devil's helpers."

"So that is what Ino had meant…" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura looked back at Hinata "What? What had Ino told thee?"

"When I were making a delivery to Goody Nara, I saw the crowd outside the church. Ino told me then to 'watch my back, and to stick close to those of the council.' I not known what she meant, until now."

"Hinata, we must be cautious now. The village has gone mad and is treating those two like they were God himself."

Hinata nodded "I understand, but what are we to do?"

"I know not, Hinata… I know not…" Sakura said.

* * *

I know the chapters have been short, but I'm working on it. Also please don't be mad if I don't upload immediately, I'm trying to write these chapters while balancing three school projects. Anyways, hope everyone is enjoying the story, and remember to please review :D


End file.
